Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a user interface adjusting method and apparatus, and more particularly to a user interface adjusting method and apparatus using color information of an image.
Description of Related Art
Smart phones become more and more popular these days. However, most functions/settings of the smart phones are pre-set by the manufactures or the operating system providers. Therefore, user interfaces associated with the smart phones with the same brand usually look very similar. However, some users such as young generation users may not be satisfied with the pre-set functions/settings, and would like to create their own styles/characteristics. Therefore, how to provide a mechanism to allow the users to configure the user interface of their own smart phones is an important issue to be resolved.